FateChase
by Lucienteal
Summary: The Holy Grail, known to have the holy blood of his holy name. Seven people with different goals joins in a war for the holy mystical cup that can grant you any wish you desire. Along with that seven people are seven servants each with their own goals and views on the world, fighting for their lives and dreams. Who will get the Holy Grail? (Fate/ZeroXGrand Chase Story, HBD Sireny!)
1. The Holy Grail

**A/N: **Happy Birthday Sireny! Sorry that I couldn't given you a better present, I mean your present for my birthday was AMAZING. But here I am giving you a crappy Grand Chase version of Fate/Zero. Oh god, I feel so bad. I am not worth for you papa ;-; Your seke son as failed you. I am a shame ;-;. I apologize for not being as pro as my uke mama as well ;A;

But anyways, hope you like it papa. All I know is that you like Fate. Honestly, I fail as your child.

I don't own the Fate series or the Grand Chase Character.

For those that know the Fate Series, this is basically a Grand Chase version. I refuse to do Fate/Stay Night because Zero is much more better. I am just saying. This will not be a story, it will be just random chapter from different scenes in the anime. But then again, I will have to see.

* * *

**The Holy grail**  
The famous holy cup that has his holiness's blood

Many search for this cup, many desires the power of the grail.  
It can grant you anything they said,  
Immortality  
Power  
Money  
Charms  
**ANYTHING.**

Many failed in finding the Grail, but three family of Magicians manage to find it with the divine help of their servants.  
Three Family  
Three different wishes  
But the Grail only grants one wish.

The war and struggle for the holy grail is created.

Seven Master each with a goal in mind  
Seven Servant that are spirits of famous folklore and myths

The fourth Holy Grail war

**Starts Now.**


	2. The Three Kings

_Ronan = Saber/Arturia Pendragon, if you know Fate/Zero or Stay Night, Saber is King Arthur._

Jin = Raider/Isander/Alexander the Great.

Dio = Archer/Gilgamesh.

Sieghart = Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne

This is the scene where Saber, Raider and Archer sits down and have a small talk about Kingship and the philosophies that each king holds. 

* * *

_**The Three Kings**_

* * *

Ronan E. Pentdragon was a great man, a well known ruler that made what is the current Arenas. With his mighty round table knights, he brought Arenas peace and victory. But Ronan was nicknamed a heartless king, he never understood the feelings of his knights. No one can blame the blue hair ruler, it was hard for someone so young at the age of 20 for be the King of Arenas. Ronan wanted nothing but peace and the wellness of his country, he want the best for his own country. Ronan wanted nothing but peace, eternal peace where there is no fighting nor bloodshed. The king has seen enough blood spilled enough, it pains him, it hurts him to see his people sacrificing themselves for the better of the world. He understood that you need two to get one, but still the young man can't stand the sight of blood. how many people has he kill with his bear hands? how many blood had been spoiled? Even though Ronan was famous for his great Leadership, to the guy, he find himself worthless, pathetic, a weakling. This is why he is in the Grail war, he want to undo his mistakes, he want to be a better ruler.

Jin Aleskander The Great was not just some petite conquer. Him along with his mighty silver knights, they only have one goal in mind. It was not just to conquer lands, it is to conquer THER WORLD. Some may call him a naive child, a child who is not brave but stupid. One can not just simply conquer the world, it is a task that no one in history has ever done, but Jin can do it. As long has he has his men along with his side, he can do anything. You can call it a stupid dream but to Jin, it is his goal. It is what he is born for, it is what he is destine to do. Because of Jin, Silverland was a well known empire, a truly feared empire. But with the fall of Jin, the island is nothing but a mere land now, the Silver Knights are nothing but a name written in a book. This is why Jin is in the Grail War, he must finish his dream of conquering the world. It is a promise that he made with his people and with himself. No man breaks a promise.

Dio Von Gilgemash was not your some minor crappy king that you find in history. Dio IS God, it is even stated in his name. No one can ever defy that logic. Some may say that Dio is a tyrant, a bad ruler but no one ever dare to question the demon's divines Dio believed in the idea of being the best, since he is the king then he should eat the best and drink the best wine. Some question the demon's thoughts on what a king is, to the demon, a King is God. Dio believed in the Great Chain of Beings deeply, it is his believe, almost his religion. It is what makes society, it is the LAW of the world. This is why Dio dislikes Ronan and Jin, not only that they are Kings like him but it is their views on kingship that irks him. Jin's believe on personal desires and Ronan's believe on noble and righteous, Dio want to laugh at their pitiful thoughts. They truly don't know how to be king, they LACK the divine that he had. So here is Dio, in the Holy Grail war, he want to show people who is the real God, and what real Kingship is really like.

* * *

Ronan glance over at Jin the Great, what does the raider want from him? A fight? No, the raider wouldn't be as stupid as to pick a fight with the knight right now, after all he is on his turf.

"Come Ronan, let us go outside and have a small talk. I also brought some nice beverages to accompany us." the red hair conquer only smile brightly at the knight, on his left shoulder was a huge barrel of wine. There is his master, Arme Glenstid, the short purple hair mage who is clutching tight to the red hair conquer. Her big soft lavender eyes eyed Ronan and Rin as she had the face of worry.

"Jin, lets get out of here. We are on their turf, what happens of they have some kind of trap?" Ronan was some what hurt by such comment. He is Ronan E. Pentdragon, he believe in chivalry and righteousness. He is not that low and dirty to use such thing as traps on his guest. But the little girl thought other wise.

"I can reassure you that I Ronan E. Pentdragon will not be so low and dirty to use traps on my guest. I guess we can have a talk, after all, I am curious what can make you pay such a late night vist to me." Ronan bowed with his hand right where his heart should be as he looked at Arme, she didn't look like she still buy Ronans words. The blue hair male only sigh as he glance over to Rin. He hoped that Jin wouldn't pull anything funny either, he is quite drained from the battle with Sieghart. But the king know that as a fellow king, Jin wouldn't break a promise, HOPEFULLY.

"Oh relax Arme, what can he even do? I bet Ronan is drained from the battle with Sieghart." Jin only smile even more brightly at his tiny master as he glance over at Ronan, "Shall we?"

* * *

Jin looked around, as expected from the Agnesia family. He looked at the beautifully grown blue roses that glow beautifully under the divine moon. In the middle was an empty circle, Ronan sat there as he looked at Jin as a way to tell him to sit. Jin only smile as he walked over and sat across of Ronan and settle the barrel of wine down.

"What a great night to drink and talk with the might Ronan E. Pentdragon." the conquer only said as he glance up at the moon, how long has pass since he has sat down under the moon and drink with someone? Glancing back Jin was taken at Ronan's soften expression as he glance up towards the moon.

"I agree, it is truly a beautiful night out as well." Ronan missed enjoying the moon, it has been so long. With all the wars and the problems that was happening in his country, he never did have the time to enjoy mother nature. Glancing back at Jin, he gave a small tiny smile. "I am quit honor to have a drink with Jin Aleskander The Great as well."

* * *

Arme watched from far as her eyes meet with Rin, both master are tense about the current situation. Here are their servant, sitting here peacefully talking about the moon. How can they not be worried, after are they are in a war to get the holy grail. But both Master knew that each other wouldn't harm to each other yet. They understand fully of the destructive power that both servant have, maybe a small little break wouldn't hurt. But still Arme is worry but yet confuse. It is out of the random when Jin told her that he want to go and pay a visit to Ronan, still she is worried for that brick head.

Rin on the other hand kept on glancing at Arme and Jin, the mighty conquer asking for a drink with Ronan? how can she not keep her guards up? but she glance over at Ronan, who is chatting with Jin calmly. Still Rin is confuse about the others intention, why would Jin wanna pay a visit to them? They are enemies fighting with their lives for power, they shouldn't be sitting in a garden drinking wine and looking at the moon, it is absurd. But still Rin liked it more better then watching Ronan fight, she can tell that the male is exhausted from the battle with Sieghart. She had underestimated the Lancer, he is much more better then she had expected him to be.


End file.
